What's it mean to be a Priest
by TheTornPage
Summary: Mai asks John what it means to be a priest and he's a bit too far gone to give her a straight answer. Horrible summary, just some dirty fluffy MaixJohn. Rated M for content no Lemon, I'm sorry!


Okay, so before you read this know that I absolutely adore ghost hunt. It's so cool and adorable. I haven't started the manga yet but I'm downloading it to my laptop as we speak! HAHA! BUT! The anime leaves out soooooooooo much Like you never find out about how the Naru Mai is in love with isn't actually Naru, or how the real Naru isn't even Naru. So crazy. I also hate how even in the manga, or at least the original one, Mai doesn't get a real love interest! That's not even close to fair considering she's so cute!

For how long I've been into this (like a month) There is NOT enough fanfiction for this fandom. I am the type of fangirl that reads fanfiction every night before bed and I've been everywhere looking for good MaixJohn and MaixLin because those are my personal favorites. Considering Naru is a real jerk and most likely couldn't hold down a relationship for anything other than sex I don't like shipping him with Mai. She's too emotionally invested in people to just want sex, so her and Naru just doesn't fit in my brain box.

Enough with my ranting! Here's some yummy fluffy MaixJohn because it's so cute no one can bare it! I don't own Ghost Hunt, if I did Mai would be dating someone by now -_-

What's it mean to be a priest?

John was easily distracted when it came to certian things. He was unusally fond of butterflies, humming birds always caught his attention. The sound of rushing water or the feeling of sand between his toes always tore his mind away from conversation. Things like his own reflection, skantly clad women, loud music, and such material things never seemed to catch his fancy.

If he was being honest those things annoyed him to no end. How some people were so attached to things like cell phones and computers frankly disgusted him. Didn't people understand you can't take any of that stuff with you to heaven!?

Our young Priest was perfectly content with his small room at the church. His simple metal frame bed, white sheets, white curtians, aged woden floors.

One thing that had never sparked his intrest, ever, was girls. His parents thought it was strange how he never talked about the girls at school, didn't date. Never spared one a passing glance.

That is, until now however.

Lately he found himself becoming distracted by things like school uniform skirts and their teasingly short length, T-shirts that dared to dip too low in the front, shaggy auburn hair, brown eyes, and a perfect smile.

Mai distracted him.

And it was driving him crazier by the second.

The insane way she was able to be so ignorant of her own body was frustrating. If something fell on the floor her natural instint was to pick it up. Yet, she wouldn't bend her knees like a normal person, no. Mai would bend at her hips, arms reaching out and scooping up whatever had been left on the floor. In turn, flashing her bright pink lacy panties in John's face. She would run about the office to fetch things, make tea, clean up and organize the office. All the while unaware of how her chest seemed to bounce in time with her strides. Her short frame would desprately reach for the top shelf of the cabinet, the shirt of her school uniform lifting ever so slightly to reveal the creamy untanned skin beneath it.

For the first time in John's life he was distracted by a girl.

It can't be all that much surprising, he is but a 19 year old boy. Most young men his age are out preying on girls Mai's own age, convincing the girls of their false love and tricking them into doing things John wouldn't allow himself to think of. The very thought of another man doing that to Mai made his jaw clentch and his hands ball into fists unconciously.

Today, the SPR office had been relitvely quiet. Naru's constant requests for tea never went unnoticed by his young assistant, and she never failed to deliever the cups to his office without a thank you. John hardly ever spent time in the office, preferring his small desk at the church and spending time in the school yard with the children. But, Naru had asked him to come in today and assist Lin on putting together information on their next case. He'd had just about enough of research and Mai's constant bustling about, making that dreaded skirt flutter around those perfect thighs. Goodness John could just imagine running his tongue up the toned flesh up to her- NO! He thought to himself. _I can't be thinking like that! I could loose my preisthood._ Closing his eyes he said a silent prayer asking for the strength to not give into his ungodly temptations.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of Lin's voice, seemingly loud in the nearly silent office.

"I'm sorry could you say that again?" John asked scratching the back of his head.

Lin rolled his eyes and sighed before repeating himself. "I'm stepping out for a moment to go get something for Naru. I'll be back shortly. Mai is here if you need anything."

John nodded to the taller man. "Yeah, okay. I'll wait here."

"Go ahead and take a break while I'm gone, we've been researching for hours." Lin said boredly.

Mai was standing ready at the door holding Lin's coat with a smile on her face. "Please don't forget to grab some more Earl grey, Naru get's cranky when I don't have any in the mornings."

The taller man accepted his coat and nodded at Mai's words, giving the shorter school girl a small smile before leaving.

John hadn't even noticed how tightly his hands were clapsed at his sides until the door was closed. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the sound drawing Mai's attention.

"Something wrong John?" She asked with a sweet quirosity.

Noticing the girl was speaking to him, he shook his head and chuckled awakwardly. "No, I'm fine thank you."

She smiled brightly at him. "Can I get you anything? I see you haven't even touched the tea I brought you earlier."

"I haven't?" John looked down at the table and saw the glass she had placed before him earlier indeed hadn't been touched. "Oh! I'm sorry Mai, I guess I've been really into this research."

"More like really into my skirt." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" John asked not clearly hearing what she had said.

"Oh nothing!" She giggled and crossed to sit across from him on the other couch. "So why don't you tell me what it's like to be a priest."

_I'm failing misrably at it right now. _He thought as his eyes tracked her fingers adjusting the skirts around her legs as she sat. His throat seemed dry, he reached for the tea, then thought better of himself. "Well it's not always easy."

Mai laughed. "I can imagine, I suppose it's nothing like being an avrage teenager."

_You have no idea _"It's still great. I get to help people and serve God. I can't ask for anything more in life."

"Really?" Mai asked almost shocked. "Is it true priests have to pledge abstanace?"

John coughed at the mention of abstanance. His thoughts were anything but abstaining from sin. The shoulder of Mai's shirt had slipped from her shoulder showing a black bra strap and John could feel his fingers twitching at his sides. "Yes, I've never really had any problems with that though. There's more to life then sex I believe." _Oh forgive me God _

Mai giggled again. "That's admirable, I don't think I could do it."

John's eyes widened, what was she implying? He couldn't help the surge of jealously that flashed through his blood stream. "What do you mean Mai?" He hoped his voice didn't give away his searing emotions.

"What I mean is I don't think I could be okay with giving up something so natural. Humans are supposed to reproduce, are they not?" One of her brows arched upwards. "Sex isn't a sin."

Hearing the words leave her lips in such a sultry voice. John forgot everything about being a priest.

Mai yelped when the tea cup shattered on the floor tea splashing against her legs and most of the furniture but she didn't have time to voice her concern for the sharp shards because John was pulling her against his chest and kissing her feverently. Her eyes wide at first slowly closed and she wrapped her arms around John's neck. One of his hands gripped her hip tightly enough to leave bruises, the other ventured down to one of those perfect thighs. Gliding over the skin all the way up under the skirt that taunted him all afternoon, his thumb slipped under the fabric of her panties as his hand roughly groped her ass. Mai gasped suddenly and John invaded her mouth with his tongue, his teeth clacking against hers at the sheer force.

With the grip he had on her butt he pulled her hips against his, she moaned lowly in her throat only for the sound to be swallowed up by John's mouth. He growled almost animalisticly, fingers under her skirt tearing the flimsy fabric of her panties. Mai gasped his name and he seemed to snap out of his trance. Jumping away from her body and crashing against the coffee table.

His face instantly reddened. "Oh my Goodness." Staring at the disheavaled girl before him he let out a small moan cock twitching in his jeans. _I can't do this. I'm going against everything I believe in. _"I-"

Mai cut him off by straddling the blushing boy as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Father John?" He threw his head back with a groan, her hips gyrating against his hardening cock was unbarable he didn't need the encouragement of her voice. Let alone calling him _Father John. _When he looked back up at her she was smirking. "You ripped my panties, Father John."

_Fuck it. _He rolled his eyes and set his priesthood aside along with the material of her skirt. "Mai, didn't anyone ever tell you," He kissed the pulse of her throat. "You shouldn't tempt the Priest."

"Naru?"

"Yes Lin?" The workaholic answered boredly.

Lin looked up and down the halway once more. "Have you seen Mai or Father John? I left them here a half hour ago."

Naru rolled his eyes annoyed. "Mai came in a few minutes ago saying she had an errand to run and that she needed John's assistance. They'll be back eventually."

Lin shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen to put the groceries he'd purchased away. Passing the front room, several of his research papers were scattered about and a tea cup was broken on the floor. Curious, Lin stepped in the room to investage. Upon further inspection, Lin noticed something pink and frilly under the coffee table, reaching out to grab it and hold it up. He couldn't help but smirk and call out to Naru. "I don't think either of them will be back today."

How worthless was that? I don't know. I just see John as the kind of guy that would loose his marbles if he was too tempted to do so. OOC most likely but who cares. :D Hope you like it!


End file.
